


Guilty as Charged

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But what’s new, Character Study, Dean Hates Himself, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Gen, No Beta, but he’s trying okay, can I tag it like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean has a lot of feelings.Most prominently, guilt and anger — two sides of the same coin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note:**

> So, to anyone who cares, sorry I’ve been gone for a while! I’ve been working on a lot of stuff, but it’s been a helluva month. Don’t worry, I’m not disappearing. I don’t think. 
> 
> <3

Dean’s guilt comes from many different places: things he shouldn’t have done, things he did, things he should have done, things he shouldn’t have said... the list goes on and on. The longer the list gets, the worse the guilt, and it keeps coming, too, regardless of whether Dean has been forgiven or not.

_You hurt Cas, you shouldn’t have said that to Sam, you should have been there for Charlie._

And on and on.

Drinking helps sometimes. It pulls the guilt back, stretches it away from Dean like a rubber band, until he’s sure it’s going to snap, and he’ll finally be free.

He’s wrong, of course. He’s always wrong. The distanced guilt returns as anger—twice as vicious as before, which Dean then releases into the world before it destroys him.

He feels bad, sobers up, and turns the remaining anger back on himself. It sits, ages like wine, and turns back into guilt.

Rinse and repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
